


Just another day at S.H.I.E.L.D.

by imasyon



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasyon/pseuds/imasyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OH FUCKING HELL. I AM SO SORRY. ABOUT ALL OF THIS. EVERYTHING WORKED AGAINST ME. NONE OF THE PROMPTS WERE EASY (I still believe they were meant to be written...how the heck do you make oneliners work as a pic? At least I don't have enough creativity for that - hence I took the only prompt that had more than one line. Took me till the day before yesterday to get an idea how to solve that one, too. Thus no time to draw and TECHNOLOGY FUCKED ME OVER BIGTIME. I'M SO MAD AND UPSET. I LOST TWOANDHALFHOURSTOTHISTECHNOTWORKINGCRAP.) The prompt was as follows: </p><p> <br/>Agents of SHIELD AU: the SHIELD peeps decide to throw ace hacker Erik Lehnsherr and unorthodox superspy Charles Xavier into a locked room. [What Charles and Erik are normally like to each other is up to writer: do they like each other, do they hate each other, do they think this is nonsense because they're already together, whatever.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another day at S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I WISH IT'D LOOK BETTER. I WISH IT HAD COLOR. I WISH IT WAS NOT SO CRAPPY. I STILL HOPE, YOU, LOVELY NINEMOONS, WILL STILL ENJOY IT. 
> 
> *shoots herself*
> 
> PS: there's some German mistake in there, but then again nobody cares about grammar rules when they talk, do they?


End file.
